


Have you ever seen it burn

by abigail_lecter



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Claiming Bites, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_lecter/pseuds/abigail_lecter
Summary: 快乐的pwp！！(诶好像也没那么快乐5作后，斯巴达双子在魔界的第一次拼刀(bushi
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Have you ever seen it burn

这事发生得莫名其妙。  
当Dante忙着吸他孪生兄弟的舌头的时候他想。  
Vergil的舌头软得不像他，湿漉漉地溢出水来。像一条被剖开的仙人掌，被旅行者贪婪地吮吸。  
Dante把手从背部滑向他的臀，从他打颤的双腿上接过他的腰，揉向自己的阴茎，一声模糊的呻吟从他兄弟的唇间跌出。  
这也太他妈离谱了。

他俩正站在魔界积满血肉的地面上，甚至就站在刚刚战场的正中间。他就好像被下了猛咒一样，转过身狂吸他兄弟的舌头揉他的屁股。而Vergil竟然没有回报他穿胸一剑，还用闭起的双眼默许他，用反常的温顺鼓动他，甚至用手指滑向腰间，握住了——  
好的，穿胸一剑有了。  
“呃——”Dante被阎魔刀钉在地面上，挤出一声长长的呻吟，“你一定要挑积血最深的地方钉我吗？”他看着他的兄弟踩过血肉向他走来，那双腿既像斩雪的锋刃，又像舞女的鞋跟。

对孪生兄弟的情欲来得猛烈而荒唐，他们本是两颗挤在一起的卵。魔界孵出了他的哥哥，用死之忧郁与痛之欢愉，用狰狞而温柔的黑暗，用冰冷烈火和五月的淫雨，把他浇灌成一枝血玫瑰。  
Vergil用刀鞘抵住了Dante鼓起的阴茎，换来一声仰着头的呻吟。他的弟弟正毫无廉耻地在他的刀鞘上挺胯，丝毫不顾阎魔刀上滚滚而下的血痕。  
Vergil皱着眉抽走刀鞘，然后在他弟弟发出不满的哼叫前，冷酷地甩向他的阴茎。

“！”Dante从瞬间的失神中压制住魔人化。岩浆从他紧绷的大腿间流出，他开始怀念刚刚冰冷的鞭子了。Dante用力地把切开的胸口压向阎魔刀，借疼痛来保持冷静。  
他的哥哥用赞赏和嘲讽的眼神俯视着他，像夜晚俯视大地。他解开衣扣，露出月牙般的锁骨。  
“Fuck you, Vergil. ”Dante的喘息还带着刚才魔人化的火星，“Fuck you.”  
他的哥哥对失礼的言论露出宽容一笑，阎魔刀的刀鞘拍了拍他的下巴，撵过微张的下唇，压着喉结划下去。接着绕开胸口的刀刃，勾勾他的乳尖，用探究的力度揉他的左胸。Dante心里涌起不详的预感。  
“Don't you dare say——”  
“为什么你的胸这么大？”Vergil。  
绝交，兄弟没得做了。

Vergil用一记精准的乳头碾压让他弟弟躺了回去，用这根指挥棒在他的抱怨上点缀颤抖的尾音。然后他拔出了Dante胸口的阎魔刀，带出些粘稠的血液，裹着他的刀尖。他的刀尖向下划。  
Dante眯着眼睛看他，吐出堕落的叹息。  
他用刀尖挑了挑那块凸起，他弟弟的眼神明显摇动了下，但依然盯着他喘。  
Vergil用一个温情的眼神奖励了他，然后紧贴着那根勃起切了下去。

“Fuck——”Dante看到他的腰拱桥般上挺，他的阴茎从被割开的裤子中弹出，指向他哥哥的脸。但他已经感觉不到自己的身体，他只能感受到毒药般的冰凉，从刀面挤压着他的茎身，甜美地划过他淌水的顶端。  
这是Vergil的刀，被Vergil的手握着，像刚从冰面下捞出，但Vergil眼神看他的眼神中烧着星火。  
Dante用数不尽的喘息和赞叹回报他兄弟亲密的冰刃。他等这个等了太久，等到他已经忘记他自己还在等。那些雨和眼泪化作他胸中的海浪，日夜轰鸣，冲刷他记忆的海岸，模糊了他们鲜血与愤怒的岁月，只刻下掌心的空洞。从此他的世界升起，日月皆冷，他的哥哥坠落，到没有日月的地方。  
他仰头看向Vergil，视线沿着腿一路舔上去，在腿根处甜蜜地徘徊。  
他哥哥带着恶魔的笑容挽了个剑花，然后一块深色的布料飘下来盖住他的眼睛，耳旁阎魔刀刷地一声钉住布的边缘。  
他觉得胸口一片凉飕飕。  
“……”为什么他哥能把好端端的啵嘴搞成强奸。

然后他哥握住了他，用冰冷的手指，缓慢地捋过他凸起的筋脉，用涂满他腺液的掌心，从根部亲密地挤他，温柔地把他的腰带离地面，从他的阴茎里挤出呻吟。  
他舔着唇顶了两下示意加快节奏，他哥的手消失了。迎面砸过来又一层衣服，彻底把光遮了个严实。是他哥的外套，还带着尘土和血的味道。  
说实话他哥的性癖是不是有点——  
“Patience, Dante.”他的顶端碰到了什么，然后没等他想明白，他哥再次握住他，用肛口咬住了他的阴茎。  
他们俩同时发出痛不欲生的低吼。  
“Vergil！你踏马想给我绝育？？”  
Vergil撑在Dante的胸口上艰难地喘息，没理会弟弟的粗口。他撕裂的身体在愈合，他闭上眼，想象血爬下Dante的阴茎，流向他的小腹，小腹下面就是他弟弟的血。  
这很好。他想。他还了回去，至少还了一部分。时间很久，他可以慢慢还。  
他的呆头弟弟还盖在两层衣服下发出毫无察觉的呻吟。  
于是他也倒下盖在弟弟的身上，把头嵌进他颈窝里，隔着衣服用鼻梁顶弄他的耳根，用哼叫撩拨他，把这场性爱交给他。  
Dante握住他哥哥的腰际，捏他的臀尖，拍打他的臀肉，用自己喜欢的节奏肆无忌惮地顶弄。Vergil在他耳边溢出连成串的鼻音，用身体的更深处吸他。  
他闭上眼想象Vergil的表情。想象比他略丰满的，肉色浅淡的唇，稍软的鼻翼，眉心皱起，挤出欢愉的圆润。他刚刚与这张脸见面，做得还不是很熟练。但不要紧，时间很久，他可以慢慢记。  
也或许他不用记了。

他把红色的指痕挤在哥哥的臀瓣上，用爪子的尖端戳那个湿透的洞口，搔刮上面的尾骨，逼他放出蓝色细长的尾巴。那尾巴同样将红色的印痕缠在他绷紧的大腿上，尾根殷勤地挤压他的囊袋。  
他开始冲刺 ，Vergil的身体里就像是另一个世界。他尽全力压制住魔人化，尽管他的阴茎已经烧到了非人的热度，红如赤铁，凿进他哥哥的入口，插入那流着奶和蜜的桃源乡。  
直到他在这场奢侈的狩猎献出颈项与喉咙，被兄弟的利齿标记，正如他用体液标记他的兄弟，他们在拥抱中完成了和解，他的胸口升腾起歌。

“我们当初在塔上要是能用这个‘刀’决斗，”Dante艰难地挺挺腰，“那该有多好啊。”  
他哥哥从他身上起来，理所当然地没有回应。他都可以想象到他的白眼。  
外套终于被Vergil拿走，行云流水地穿上，然后从他耳边抽走了阎魔刀，一瞬间变回了禁欲战斗狂。  
“……”Dante看向自己被划开的上衣和裤子。  
拔吊无情，财色两空。血赚，血赚。  
Dante当然是选择原谅他，像Trish一样用魔力做了衣服，Vergil转过头来，顿时被枪带勒住的B-cup晃瞎。  
他弟弟用抽筋般的频率向他抛媚眼，“来嘛，你也可以变回那时的衣服，我们可以再拼一次‘刀’嘛。”  
“魔界这么宽敞，你想比哪个，我都奉陪啊。击剑？要么斗枪？你比较喜欢下雨？还是不下？嗯？你说嘛。诶魔界藤蔓是不是挺多的，你懂得……”  
Vergil在心里捂脸，或许从他们一起跳下魔界的那一刻起，就注定了他的败北。又或许从更早的时候，从他是Vergil而Dante是Dante起，他就注定当不了那个胜利者。  
但不要紧，他赢不了，Dante也别想赢。他会拖着他的兄弟，地狱或是魔界，向永恒的最深处去。

"While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join."

**Author's Note:**

> ヾ(≧∪≦*)ノ〃人生中第一篇pwp，狂喜乱舞！！  
> 我爱斯巴达家的兄弟俩！！！当然也爱尼惨男(在思考要不要让他快乐加入hhhhhh)  
> 以及写完发现根本没点题，这篇pwp是有题目的来着！！？  
> 头脑发热.jpg


End file.
